


there’s a pounding in my head (and in my heart)

by gaymerkree



Series: Losing Myself [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, Hungover Weiss, Ruby tries to be smooth, bar setting, gay panic!Weiss, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Sure her drinking may be just a little bit out of control, but isn't now the time to lose that control?OrWeiss gets tricked into going home with her weird classmate’s girlfriend’s little sister, and doesn't know how to handle it, drunk or sober.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Losing Myself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589392
Comments: 14
Kudos: 337





	there’s a pounding in my head (and in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another, bigger AU, but I had to take a break to get this out of my head. I might continue this if anyone's interested.

Weiss Schnee was not a stranger to hangovers, on the contrary, for the last several weeks she was becoming very familiar with them. So when she woke up to the dull ache in her head and chest as well as the heavy pull of gravity, she was not scared, initially. No, the fear didn’t start till she realized that the bed she was sleeping in was much more comfortable than the one she was used to. 

The Schnee heiress shot up, regretting her decision instantly. As her vision swam, and the roll of nausea came over her. She clutched the blankets roughly her eyes closed tight as she struggled to get her stomach under control. _A Schnee does not vomit on a stranger's bed, no matter how nauseous_ _she feels._ However, _A Schnee also doesn't usually get drunk at a strange bar and wake up in a stranger’s house either, so… Shit’s already gone to hell._

Once the rolling in her stomach quieted, Weiss was able to open her eyes and take in the room around her. The bed was likely a full, not as big as Weiss’ queen, but big enough for two people if necessary- and empty, save herself. The sheets were dark;a black comforter with deep red sheets, and comfortable. The rest of the room was smaller than what Weiss was used to, but homey, it felt lived in. The bed was tucked into an alcove next to bay windows, a small flat screen television tucked against the bed and the window with a game system connected to it. 

The walls were nearly covered, posters for movies, video games, and music artists painted the off white of the small bedroom. The artwork around the room brought a sense of peace that Weiss hadn’t been expecting; _There’s no way someone malicious lives here… Right?_

Across the room was a single desk, and old laptop set haphazardly at the edge, and a lamp that looked like it stepped out of the 70’s. Along the same wall was a door, cracked slightly with clothes spilling from it, and a poster of a rock band Weiss wasn’t familiar with taped to it. 

The final piece of furniture was a dresser along the wall intersecting with the end of the bed. Atop the dark wood, Weiss could see a few picture frames, but her angle prevented her from looking further. 

On the other side of the bed was a small nightstand, a glass of water and pain killers left atop a folded piece of paper and _Weiss_ written in a messy scrawl. Weiss reached for the message slowly, afraid of the information that could be stored on the flimsy note. She opens it just as slowly, staring blankly at the single sentence on the paper.

It looked to be written on the back of an old grocery list, half crumpled and hastily written;

_heres some water and painkillers if you need them_

_-ruby_

“Who the fuck is Ruby?” Her voice is harsh in the vacant room, and she winced, as if she would be waking another occupant. 

Weiss realizes then, she can hear a dull clatter from outside of the room, the tromp of boots, and the clatter of dishes. She downs the painkillers and half of the glass of water before assessing herself.

She’s still in the blouse she wore last night, a flowing number that was close to see-though. Her jeans however had been discarded to the floor, leaving her in her underwear, and socks. After a brief inspection she breathes a sigh of relief, nothing bodily looks to be out of order, no unseemly marks, nothing out of place.

The heiress lays back against the wall, listening to the low clatter of the outside world. This should really be a wake up call for the girl, the night could have ended up worse, much worse, and she was lucky whomever this ‘Ruby’ was, they seemed like someone she could trust. 

Her thoughts drifted to the night before, retracing her steps after entering the bar.

\- - - - -

_The night was cool, and Weiss certainly hadn’t dressed for it, she hoped silently that the bar was kept warm. The Ember Rose had become something of a hot spot for college students around town, and Weiss had been invited by a group of classmates to come out and celebrate the end of finals week._

_A quick look around the bar told her three things, first; her classmates had not yet arrived. Second; there was a reason the bar was so popular, and third; she was likely already in a lot of trouble. Weiss’ gaze locked onto who she assumed could only be the bartender._

_The woman behind the bar was everything that pressed a deep panic within Weiss. She was tall, caramel skin and stunning lilac eyes. She clearly worked out, broad shoulders and taunt muscles flexed as she leaped atop of the bar, mixing some ungodly cacophony of alcohol._

_Sitting along the bar, legs dangling along the beer taps, and liquor bottles, was another problem for Weiss, and she realized all at once what she had walked into._

_Atop the bar, grinning at the gorgeous blonde bartender was a different classmate from those Weiss had intended to meet. Sitting on the bar was Blake Belladonna, ebony hair, mocha complexion, and captivating golden eyes. Which meant that the bartender was her girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, if Weiss was reading the room right. Not only was Yang the bartender, but the owner as well, and certainly off limits._

_Weiss froze in her tracks, all thoughts screeching to a halt as Yang, still standing on the bar, poured whatever concoction she had created elegantly, and somehow attractively, into Blake’s mouth. Weiss’ mouth went dry, and her eyes locked onto Blake’s from across the bar, and she knew there was no escape._

_She found herself sitting between the wall and Blake’s body, both had their legs dangling behind the bar while Yang took care of her customers._

_“Never thought I’d see The Weiss Schnee, enter my shitty little bar.” Yang grinned sliding a few beers down the bar to another group of college students, he eyes flashed as she took the heiress in._

_Blake’s catlike grin was her response, “I always knew Weiss was a rebel.” Weiss frowned at Blake’s laugh, melodic and smokey._ How much has she been drinking?

_The blue eyed captive resigned herself, neither Blake or Yang was going to let her move, but she was also getting free drinks, so what the hell? Why else had she come to the bar on a Friday night? Certainly not to socialize with classmates that had only invited her because of her last name._

_Blake and Weiss had started off on the wrong foot, but isn’t that just the way it goes? Blake had overheard Weiss’ last name and began to preach about how unethical her father’s company was, and how he treated his employees. What the raven haired humanitarian hadn’t expected was for Weiss to stand her ground. No, she hadn’t expected Weiss to walk directly up to her, look her in the eyes and say; “You’re right.”_

_The two combatants had an agreement that day, Weiss was alright, and Blake would defend her if someone decided she was more_ Schnee _than_ Weiss _. And if anyone decided that Blake was a problem, Weiss became their problem instead. They weren't friends persay, but they could work together in groups, and had a similar taste in books._

\- - - - -

So Weiss could remember getting there, and Blake and Yang funneling drinks into her, that was good, and she’s fairly certain the two wouldn't have let Weiss do anything too stupid. SO what had happened next? The three had made conversation while they drank, and when Weiss felt she was sufficiently drunk she had made an attempt to leave.

\- - - - -

_“Hold up Weiss, where are you going? The party’s just started” Yang slung her arm around Weiss’ shoulders, soft heat settling around her, she smelled like a campfire, and rum. “My baby sister just got here, so it’s time to have some real fun!”_

_The tall blonde directed Weiss towards the door where a small gathering of college students had congregated. On the outskirts of the group was, whom Weiss could assume was Yang’s younger sister. Mostly since the girl had flung her entire being directly into Yang’s arms._

_Yang’s sister was tall, only a bit taller than Yang, but with the same coffee colored complexion. Unlike Yang she was long and lean verses Yang’s bulk. Her hair was a dark brown faded to red at the tips, and her eyes were a stormy silver._

_Weiss was too drunk, too drunk to have a conversation, too drunk to be in close quarters with someone as attractive as Yang Xaio Long’s little sister, too drunk for this. Certainly too drunk for Yang to have hauled her forward and directly into the girl’s chest._

_“Rubes! This is Blake’s friend Weiss! Weiss, this is my baby sister Ruby!”_

\- - - - -

“Shit.” Weiss bit her lip, worrying the soft skin there. 

Well that explains who Ruby was, she was in her room. Weiss worried briefly whether she would have to deal with a shovel talk from _the Yang Xiao Long._

Weiss stood, yawning as she stretched her muscles. She should get this weird walk of shame over with, and hope Ruby was as understanding as she seemed. How awkward would it be if Yang had forced her to let Weiss sleep in her room and bed? Weiss shivered, she didn’t want that to be the conversation she was about to have.

Walking to her discarded jeans, folded nicely atop the dresser (covered in adorable photographs of Ruby and Yang at various ages, some more recent that contained Blake as well), she let her thoughts drift to the brunette who was likely just outside the room. 

\- - - - -

_Weiss noticed with a jolt, the taller girl barely flinched at the force. Ruby’s face shifted to something akin to embarrassment as her eyes shot from Weiss to Yang and back again. She opened her mouth to say something but Weiss’ ears were buzzing, acutely aware of Ruby’s hands on one shoulder and her side._

_“I-uh...” Panicked eyes jumped from Weiss’ to Yang’s again, quickly lifting her hands from the smaller girl’s body. “Yaaaang!”_

_“Don’t whine, it’s unbecoming” Weiss heard herself say, flush staining her cheeks as she swayed slightly._

_She heard Blake bark out a laugh from behind her, clapping a hand on her shoulder, causing Weiss to sway a bit more. “That’s our Weiss. Ruby why don’t you two take a seat and Yang and I will grab some drinks.”_

_The brunette grinned nervously, rubbing her neck with one arm and gesturing towards a vacant table opposite of the bar. “I-uh right this way, I guess”_

_Ruby slid into the inside seat against the wall and Weiss sat herself directly next to the younger woman. The booths were smaller than what Weiss expected, Ruby’s leg was sat flush with hers, and the brunette seemed to notice at the same time as Weiss._

_Blake saved the two of them as she swooped in to deposit two drinks, a dark beverage in ice for Weiss (she assumed rum and coke) and a fruity looking cocktail for Ruby. Weiss tried to keep her eyes to herself, but she was seven, maybe eight, rather potent drinks in, and Ruby was making it very difficult, being so attractive, and smelling like fresh picked roses._

_Steeling herself, Weiss threw her drink back with a single swallow, noticing that Ruby turned to watch her finish the concoction off. “So what do you do?” she gestured mildly, her hands a nervous twitter between them. “Like for a living, or whatever.” She was certainly too drunk for this, couldn’t she hold a sentence together for thirty seconds?_

_“Oh! I work at a flower shop down the road, or I guess, I own it, my dad and I.” Ruby smiles softly, taking a sip of her drink before focusing stormy silver on Weiss, “What about you?”_

_Adjusting herself to sit a little straighter, Weiss smirked into her now empty glass, “I’m in law school, just finished my finals of the semester.”_

_Ruby’s mouth opened slightly, a soft “Oh” before she smiled softly, “You’re that Weiss, Blake has talked about you.”_

_She wasn’t sure why, but Weiss was embarrassed,_ what had Blake said? _Was it good? Was it bad? “Hopefully only good things.” Her sister would scold her for mumbling, but there was something about Ruby that made Weiss want to make a good impression._

_Ruby’s response was another blinding smile, it made Weiss’ chest hurt to look at, but she waited for the other woman’s response, “She says your the most dedicated law student she’s ever met.”_

_To say Weiss was shocked was an understatement, she knew Blake respected her, maybe even considered her a friend,but she thought Weiss was dedicated? Of course she was, but she didn’t know Blake thought that of her. “I didn’t know she thought so highly of me.” She trailed off, seeking Blake from across the bar._

_The raven haired server was at another table dropping off a tray of drinks before returning to the bar. “I believe she is also very dedicated, certainly the most well read.”_

_Ruby’s laugh felt like butterflies, a physical bloom within Weiss, and she decided that she would most definitely like to spend time with the florist sober._

\- - - - -

The night drifted on, and though Weiss couldn’t remember all of it, she could identify that she did have a good time with the lively brunette. At one point Weiss could vaguely remember being curled up, face to face with the silver eyed woman, discussing silly things like their favorite colors, or which flowers Weiss liked the most. “Roses.” She whispered breathlessly, holding Ruby’s hand, she memorizes the constellations in her silver eyes. Continuing the conversation sober, couldn’t be a bad thing, right?

When she felt like she was no longer going to vomit, and was somewhat presentable, she opened the door and walked the narrow hallway to the source of the quiet clatter. The hallway was short, and contained two other doors. One of which was to her immediate left as Weiss exited Ruby’s room, closed with a sign that read KEEP OUT, with a caution symbol in bright and yellow. The other door was further down the hallway, obviously a bathroom, door left ajar but the light off. 

Rounding the corner, Weiss slowed her pace. The hallway opened to a living room, and to the right the kitchen. The living room was small, with a modest sized television, a couch and loveseat in an ‘L’ shape, with a coffee table in the center of the room. In the kitchen was Ruby, dressed in pink pajama pants and a white tank top that showed off her lean shoulder muscles. 

“Uh… Good morning,” Ruby jolted upright, spinning around and clutching the wet dishes to her chest. “I suppose I have you to thank for not releasing me out into the arms of some, degenerate, so thank you.” She watched the water wash over Ruby’s clothes, a deep blush present on the taller woman’s face.

“Uhh, no problem.” Ruby’s flush deepened after focusing on Weiss, and the shorter woman fidgeted slightly. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Weiss forced herself to look up and away, stepping back into the living area and holding her hands up. “I’ll let you, uh, change,” _What is wrong with you? Just say the complete sentence, she’s just another person._

Several minutes of nervous fidgeting later, Ruby emerged from her bedroom in a pair of dark baggy jeans, a dark tank top, and a red flannel, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She made her way towards Weiss, taking a seat next to the blue eyed heiress, carefully avoiding knocking knees with the older woman. 

“So uhh, what do you remember from last night?” Ruby’s voice sounded too high, and cold fear crept up the back of Weiss’ neck.

“I suppose that depends on the time we made it here,” She gestures briefly to the room, trying desperately to stay calm. “I remember sitting and drinking with you, but after the second or third drink it gets” she pauses, biting her lip before looking back into Ruby’s eyes, “Uncertain.”

Ruby goes rigid, her back ram-rod straight as she pointedly avoids looking at Weiss. She begins fidgeting, both knees bouncing as she laughs nervously. “Yeah-h well, nothing super… Important happened.” And Weiss doesn’t believe a word of it.

“Ruby, what happened before we got here?” She’s looking directly at the nervous brunette, blue eyes desperately looking for silver. 

She swallows thickly, allows herself a single breath while stilling herself, looking directly at Weiss. “We may have… made out… a little…” Ruby’s face is beat red, though Weiss can respect the eye contact, she laughs a little.

“Well, if that’s all.” She takes a breath, allowing her fear to subside before leaning against the back of the couch. She chances a look at Ruby, who looks less nervous, but still a bit red in the face.

“You’re not mad?” She leans back too, angling herself to look at Weiss, their knees knocking together as she shifts.

“No, you dolt,” She sighs, pulling her knees up as she curls into the plush of the couch, closing her eyes with a soft hum.

They’re close now, closer than Weiss remembers them physically being last night, but Weiss can still smell roses and she feels safe near Ruby. “I did enjoy talking to you last night, what I could remember, I don’t think I would have been too against kissing you.” She feels Ruby creep closer as she leans her head against Weiss’. 

“What about now?” Weiss’ eyes snap open, and she’s face to face with Ruby, blue meeting silver, and she can feel her heart thundering in her chest, feel the blood rush to her face. Ruby looks embarrassed too, and Weiss thinks she takes too long to respond because Ruby starts rambling. “I just mean, I really liked talking to you too, and the kiss was really nice, and it just doesn’t seem fair that I get to remember the kiss and you don’t so-”

Weiss is laughing before she realizes it, hand covering Ruby’s mouth. If pressed, she'd deny it, but gods Ruby was precious, charming even. “Quit rambling, idiot.” It feels more harsh than Ruby deserves, but Weiss can feel her smile under her hand.

“Is that a yes?” Ruby’s voice is soft, almost a whisper, as she leans closer towards Weiss. At one point someone had entwined their fingers, and Weiss honestly couldn't tell you if it had been her, or Ruby.

She’s focusing on Ruby’s eyes again, so you could forgive her for forgetting to answer, Ruby presses their noses together as a reminder and Weiss flushes. “Hmm?” Ruby giggles, they’ve gotten steadily closer, Weiss’ legs atop Ruby’s, and their hands clasped in Weiss’s lap. 

“I asked if that was a yes, to kissing me again.” She asks the question slow, leaving room for Weiss to decline if she wanted, but she’s still not feeling one hundred percent, and is more than a little tired (the near constant scent of roses drifting off or Ruby isn’t doing much to keep her awake either.)

“I suppose,” It’s Weiss’ turn, swallowing thickly, her eyes flickering to Ruby’s lips, a little chapped from the cold. “I wouldn’t be… opposed.” she licks her lips, watching Ruby do the same, and they’re both out of their element, but there’s something strong between them, pulling them towards one another like a magnet. 

The kiss is soft, and Weiss can’t remember the last time she felt like she could slow down long enough to appreciate a kiss. Her hands are in Ruby’s hair and she’s being pushed down onto the couch, Ruby’s rough hands slipping under the thin material of her blouse along her sides. It’s kept slow, neither of them willing to break it, or push it further. They had an understanding. They were getting to know each other, this wasn't about something physical, it was deeper, a pull in their chests that neither of them can explain.

They’ve pulled apart, Weiss’ hands on Ruby’s shoulders, and Ruby has propped herself up on one elbow, other hand toying lightly with some of Weiss’ long hair. There’s no talking, just both women silently reviewing the new information. Weiss has one knee crooked against the back of the couch and Ruby’s laying between her legs when the front door opens. 

It’s Yang’s loud voice that penetrates their silent revelry. She’s shuffling in with Blake on her tail as she shouts, “Yo Rubes! You still have a freeloader in your bed or what?” She’s laughing as Blake elbows her, “I still can’t believe you slept on the couch sis.”

Blake notices them first, smirking at their flushed faces as they scramble away from each other. Ruby’s leg gets stuck on the couch and slides off violently, pulling Weiss down with her.

If the loud bang wasn’t enough to draw Yang’s attention, Weiss’ yelp was. “Get off me, you dolt!” She pushes Ruby off her, far more gently than her tone would account for, but the damage was done. 

Yang stood in the doorway, tearful laughter driving her to her knees. “Good morning, princess!” She roars, as Ruby helps Weiss up.

Weiss is flushed to her ears as she tugs Ruby to the front door, “Goodbye Blake, it was good seeing you again.” Her voice is crisp, and curt, to the point as she pulls Ruby out the door with her, slamming it closed behind them.

“Well it was very nice spending the morning with you Ruby.” she snaps, crossing her arms, but at Ruby’s dejected look she sighs, “I’m sorry, I’m not always good at,” she gestures between them “other people.” her hands fall to the side as she opens and closes her fists.

Ruby’s smile is genuine, that blinding smile from the night before, under the fluorescent lights of the bar. “That’s okay, Weiss, I can help,” She leans forward, dropping a soft kiss to Weiss’ brow before ducking to give the shorter woman a quick kiss on the lips, “Can I take you out on a date sometime?”

Weiss scoffs, crossing her arms again, as a soft blush rises to her cheeks, “Of course you can you dolt.” she pulls out her phone, unlocks it, and hands it over to Ruby. When she gets it back she sees Ruby has placed a rose emoji behind her name, and texted herself, the text message reads Weiss followed by a snowflake, and it brings back the butterflies from the night before. 

“You’re ridiculous” she says softly, adding a heart behind the rose in Ruby’s name. She looks up to the bright smile on the brunette’s face as Ruby leans down for another kiss.

“I’ll see you around Weiss.”

“Yes, goodbye Ruby” She moves backwards, measured steps, focusing on not tripping as she keeps eye contact with Ruby. As she reaches the street she waves once, turns around, and makes her way towards home. Maybe a brisk walk will assist with the butterflies still fluttering around her stomach.

Though Weiss had never woken up in a stranger’s home before, she’s not sure it could ever go any better than how it went today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my spiritual son and editor (my editor and son if you will) who read this thing 5 times so it didn't sound weird.
> 
> If you like my stuff and want to see more of me, please consider following me on twitter and tumblr @gaymerkree


End file.
